SasuNaruSakuHina High
by vampiregoddess13
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are brother and sister. they have just came to a new school FLAME HIGH. but it is not a normal highschool but they do not know this. WARNING SASUNARU AND SAKUHINA okok
1. Chapter 1-intro

**SasuNaru/ SakuHina High- Chapter 1: INTRO**

**Sasuke point of view-**

Sasuke hears the beep of his alarm clock. He dose not want to get up. Today is the first day at this Flame High. He and his sister Hinata will start today.

See what Sasuke's problem is that ever seen his family was killed and Hinata's family took him in; he has not been a people person.

He would kill himself if something ever happened to Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hinata point of view-**

Hinata was already up when she heard Sasuke's alarm clock go off in the next room. She was already ready to head off to this next school.

She was even happier that she was going to have her brother there with her for most of the day.

She liked the name of the school; 'flame high, I want to know why it is called that. I guess I'll asked someone today, if I have the chance if not I'll look it up later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke and Hinata point of view-**

They walk in to the classroom that they where assigned a few day ago when they came to get their paper work. She was hiding behind Sasuke because she was nervous. He holds her hand and pulls her from behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura point of view- **

She was just talking to Naruto; he is her best friend in. When she sees this guy and girl come in holding hand. She is really hot but is hiding behind him. 'Hum if there a couple I'll make sure it dose not last I want her,' she thinks.

"Naruto, check it out"

"Huh."

"Damn he is hot, I want him."

"And I want her."


	2. Chapter 2-meeting

**SasuNaru/ SakuHina High- Chapter 2: MEETING **

**Sasuke and Hinata point of view-**

"Hi I'm Mr. Hatake, but most of the students all me by my first name Kakahi. Can you tell the class your names?"

Sasuke nods and Hinata says "yes sir.'

Sasuke says to Hinata "I tell them your name if you want?"

Hinata nods.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my sister Hinata Hyuga. My sister is very shy girl so she dose not talk much.

'Well ok Naruto and Sakura will be your partners tell you get to know the school. Sasuke your with Naruto and Hinata your with Sakura. Naruto is the blond boy and Sakura is the girl with the pink hair, now go sit next to them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**They go take there seats by the two unknown crushes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto point of view-**

'_Fuck! Damn you Kakahi! Why did you have to put me with the new hot guy?' _

Naruto blushes as he thinks this about Sasuke.

He sees him walk up and says "umm hi Sasuke I'm Naruto. _'Damn he is so hot!'_

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke says and Naruto blushes even harder makes Sasuke blush.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke point of view-**

'_Damn this guy is hot I want to get to know him.' _

"Ummm so I guess I'll be showing you around the school for the next few days." Naruto blushes,

"Ya I'm happy it is you showing me around." Sasuke blushes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura point of view- **

'_Damn I'm just going to wait tell we get alone to make a move, kinda'_

"hi cutie I'm Sakura."

Hinata blushes "ummm hi Sakura, I'm Hinata…you are cute to…"

Sakura blushes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hinata point of view- **

'_OMFG she just hit on me. And she is fucking hot!"_

"I mean it you really are cute."

Sasuke hears her and winks at her.


	3. Chapter 3-love

_**Hi guys this is my first fanfic. So I don't really know what I'm doing. If you can yet me know how I'm doing that would be great. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I don't really now how to get this started. So ya sorry and let me know what you think. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SasuNaru/ SakuHina High- Chapter 3: START OF LOVE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A FEW HOURS LATER. BTW SASUKE AND HINATA ARE BOTH HOMOSEXUAL BUT THEY DO NOT KNOW THAT THEIR CRUSH ARE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura point of view-**

"Hey ummm Hinata, can I ask you something personal?"

Hinata and Sakura are both blushing like crazy.

"Sure Sakura, but only if I can ask you something personal back."

"ummm do you like boys or girls?"

"I like girls, what about you?"

"I like girls too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hinata point of view-**

'_OMFG! YES! IM GOING TO ASK HER OUT!'_

Hinata kisses her.

She pulls back and asks. "Sakura will you go out with me…l-like will you be my girlfriend?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura point of view-**

'_OMFG SHE JUST ASKED ME OUT!'_

Sakura then kisses Hinata.

"Yes I will go out with you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**TO SASUKE AND NARUTO! OK SASUKE LIKES NARUTO AND NARUTO LIKES SASUKE. BUT WHO WILL MAKE THE FIRST MOVE. P.S. THERE MIGHT NO BE SAKUHINA SEX(CUZ I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIGHT IT) BUT THERE WILL BE SASUNARU SEX. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**THE TWO BOYS ARE HANGING OUT IN NARUTO'S HIDE OUT AFTER SCHOOL.**_

**Naruto point of view- **

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to hangout?"

'_I hope he says yes!'_

"Sure Naruto, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where no one will bug us"

They both blushes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**They are at the place**_

"So Sasuke do you like boys or girls. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I like boys myself."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke point of view-**

'_So he dose like boys. Well I guess he is making a move so here it goes.' _

He picks Naruto up and pins him to the wall with a very hot kiss.

"So I'm guessing that means you like boys and that you like me"

"Yes and I want to be with you Naruto; if you will have me"

"Yes Sasuke I will go out with you.

_**Ok guys I only work on this when I am at school. I don't want my parents to know I writing this so there will be no weekend updates or most likely, but I will updates as soon as finish writing most of the time hope you like it**_

_**-love clarissa **_


	4. Chapter 4-sexy time

_**Ok guys this might be the last chapter. If you want me to keep going please let me know it is just that I have gotten no feed back on it. It will only take one person asking for me to keep going. Also if you want me you write you one tell me and I will do it but I might have to do research first. **_

_**-love clarissa **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SasuNaru/ SakuHina High- Chapter 4: SEXY TIME**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke point of view-**

"Hey ummm Naruto I want you now"

"Do you that you want to have sex with me right now?"

"Yes"

"Ok then lets do it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto point of view-**

Naruto kisses Sasuke and makes him out him down.

.

"Lets move to the bed."

Naruto walks over to the bed pulling Sasuke with him.

Sasuke pulls off Naruto's shirt

Naruto kisses Sasuke slowly inches up his shirt.

Then Sasuke starts sucking on Naruto's takes off Naruto pants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ok guy this was going to be the sex chap. But I have a filling this story boomed. So let me know if you want me to finish this chap and/or more let me know. U can pm me.**_

_**-love clarissa**_


	5. Chapter 5-DEAD

_**IM JUSTENDIN THIS STORY I WANT TO END IT I DID NOT LIKE THE WAY IT CAME OUT. MOST PPL R GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS BUT THIS HOW IM GOING TO END IT. **_

A WEEK LATER THEY WHERE ALL ON A DOUBLE DATE. WHEN OUT OF NOWHERE A EIGHTTEEN WHEELER CRASHED INTO THEM. THE CAR FILPED MANY TIME THEN COUGHT ON FIRE. THERE WAS NO SAVIORS.

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE ENDING IT JUST THAT I HAD A FEELING THIS WAS GOING NOWHERE. I HAVE A NEW STORY IT IS FOR SOUTH PARK. IT YAOI. ANY COUPLE YOU WANT I WILL TRY TO PUT IN. IT IS CALLED DEAR DIARY. **_

_**FOR THE LAST TIME ON HERE **_

_**GOODBYE**_

_**LOVE CLARISSA**_


End file.
